Stealth
Stealth is the fourth class. It is unlocked at level 15. You can be partially cloaked temporarily, use silenced guns, and move fast. Default health is a mere 500 but when maximum health is upgraded to the max, it can be extended to 700. (as of the July 2014 update) When cloaked the user will turn mostly invisible but still show an outline and a light shadow. The only benefits of Stealth Mode include making the user slightly harder to spot and prevents autoaim. Also, the Stealth can't aim down sights, which can make it difficult to hit long-range targets. He is the second fastest class in the game. Appearance Axis Stealth: He was working from the Japanese Imperial Army and can be cloaked in enemy lines. Allies Stealth: He was working from the French Resistance and can be cloaked in enemy lines. Tactics *Out of sight and out of mind is the kind of role this class masters better then head-on combat like the other classes. Cloak whenever possible and do not engage enemies without a teammate providing cover fire. *Take on one enemy at a time, do not rush as the stealth's poor health would lead to a early death. *This unit is also ideal for Capture the Flag in Malta Docks. The key is to remain in sunlight while cloaked. It is much harder to see the enemy in sunlight than in shade. * Run while cloaked it will deplete faster while walking * if your cloak is about to completely deplete hide in some place where the enemy can't found you and wait until your cloak repletes the abandoned house near the lighthouse in malta fort is a great example high places are good too Counter-Tactics *Professional players will usually cloak behind structures during either a Domination game or Capture the flag so it's important to remain vigilant even when you are alone as there is no telling when the enemy player will attack. *don't go close to an enemy specially if there are more than one even tanks being driven by enemies your cloak has colour but not clearly so if a player is looking directly at you he/she can see your colour winch is a clear indication if you are spotted run with your cloak on don't uncloak the more you run the visible you are if a player is chasing you run around the corner and hide this confuses the player and he will evenly lose track and will continue on to somewhere else * avoid tanks and helicopters that are driven by eneimes at all costs tanks will see you even if your cloaked and can still see you from medium to distances there is a 2 to zero escape chance from a tank while helicopters have a over head view but at the right distance they can see you helicopters have extreme mounts of damage and are faster than a 4x4 if they are following you find a building to hide in and wait until they are gone Category:Classes Category:Stealth Weapons